The Ballad of Carmen Malone
by MissRoseLee
Summary: The beginning of a complex character, and even more complicated journey.. We never said it was gonna be easy.
1. Chapter 1

…Spring 1884…

A large outdoor gazeebo shined in the sunlight. The early morning set a dew on the many roses and lilies placed around the seats. It was a wedding. Full of white chairs and a long white carpet in the middle. Many guests started to arrive, dressed in fine spring attire; dresses and gowns of light coral, pink, lavender and blue. The gentleman wore ties and suits in light fashionable taste for the warm sun. All was full of light until a large human carriage pulled up and halted. Underneath, as it pulled to a stop, two badgers ran to the entrance of the wedding procession. A small grey rat smiled. He was dressed in a fine white tailored suit with a small purple flower inserted in the lapel. He greeted the two badgers, who stood taller than him "Ah Vald Salazar! Good to see you well.. happy that the ride here was decent from the bustling city. And who is this young man.. Certainly not little Damion?"

The older badger moved out of the way to reveal his son. He was tall and lanky, but with slight broad shoulders. He was a spitting image of his father who answered by Vlad, but had grey cold eyes. He sighed and looked around "I have not seen you for a very long time Reginald… how have you been?"

"I've been fine.." he waved over to his wife, a light brown rat, tall and slender. Her face was covered in makeup and she held up her head in a snooty fashion. She was proud and beautiful.. and she knew it. She lightly waved as she talked to a couple. "My wife Gwen has been in hysterics all these months.. with wedding planning and all."

A smile crept on Vlad's face "Well, I can see why.. the wealthiest cheese factory owner and your daughter to wed.. What else could cause such womanly hysterics." Damion swiftly grabbed a champagne glass from a server, his lonely black suit shining in the sun "Carmella is truly a lucky woman. With a lucky future ahead of her."

Reginald fixed his tie "Well it was a true struggle to get her to even say yes. She wasn't very enthused when we brought up the subject of marriage to her. I feel bad for pushing her to merge.. but her mother has insisted and she is well on her way to becoming a happy wife." He laughed with them. Joining them in a cheers with their champagne glass.

"I wouldn't be so proud.. Carmella has a very indecisive personality, it would be a pity if she had cold feet." Damion said, softly nudging his father, who smiled in return. Vlad patted Reginald on the back "Well I'm sure that she's made up her mind.. after all 'family over matters of the heart' eh?" he walked with his son "Come along Damion.. We will see you after the wedding."

Vlad whispered "We have known the Malone's for a very long time.."

"Did you think they would ask me if I wanted any part in this union? Idiots..." he muttered as he sat in his seat.

"Easy my son.. you will have your chance, once it arrives." Vlad sat and took a long sigh.

* * *

The wedding procession started. The many well-known and even richest mice known. The small orchestra played as a tall and broad shouldered rat stood at the altar. He had bright amber eyes that brought out his cream colored fur. He was not smiling, he simply stood uninterested in the ordeal. He looked over at his parents, who forced him to smile. The orchestra started to swell as the flower girl threw red rose petals down the white carpeted aisle. The wedding march began to play, everyone stood for the bride.. Everyone stood in wide eyes as the march continued to play, it was a beautiful moment, given that the bride was on her way.

The march kept playing down the aisle as the guests began to murmur among themselves:

One lady whispered "Where is she?"

Another older man squinted "Can we sit down now?"

Reginald sat next to his wife, who quickly stood up. he motioned to the band to cut the music and started down the aisle as Gwen grabbed his sleeve "She was supposed to come right when the march started! Where in the world is she?!"

"Easy my darling.. I'm sure she's coming.. I am sure she is just doing some final touches." he nervously headed down the aisle and walked to two of the bridesmaids, who were assigned to hold on to her train as the bride walked. They both nervously whispered in his wide ears with tufts of grey at the ends. They twitched as he calmed down the girls and ran back down to the end of the aisle, standing next to the disgruntled groom and a confused priest.

"Everyone calm down please." Reginald said "Because of some certain circumstances that have arrived today.. we must postpone the wedding." Everyone began to talk and murmur among themselves once again. Some of the ladies had grown impatient and began to gossip. He calmed them down "Please do not panic! Are we not mice without some imperfections?"

Gwendolyn, Reginald's wife stood up "What imperfections?!"

He faced her, speaking loud enough to make the guests listen "A runaway bride."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Here is the story we've been looking for! Here we go!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is bad… this is really, really, really bad...Do you know what your father is gonna do when he finds out your gone!" A little dormouse squealed, His wide black rimmed glasses were starting to fog up as the strawberry blonde fur on his neck began to bristle. He took off the satin tie around his neck "This was supposed to be easy... you get married and I as your man of honor, make sure everything falls into place..."

He started to breath profusely, fanning himself "I can't believe you just grabbed me like that! Carmella, I have feelings!" he kicked a small piece of trash across the floor "You just had to leave him at the aisle... how embarrassing. Your family, your cousins... father. And mother!" he gasped "And your mother! OH NO...she's gonna kill me, right after your father does..." he paced back and forth, they were aboard a small human carriage, and the bottom part was a small container where small creatures can hop on and off of. The mouse began to look out the small window at the outside, as the sun was brightly centered across the many fields that begun to form into small little towns.

A firm voice sighed "Relax Eddie, won't you?" the shadow threw the contents of a white tulle veil. The mouse that answered to Eddie simply picked up the object, caressing the flowers in his hands "What ever happened when a woman would just marry a man and have a good time being a wife?"

"I'm lucky I ran when I did. To be stuck with a pampered, spoiled man who doesn't even know me. "

"Lucky?" He started to pace again, shaking as the carriage rode over a steep pit "Hey! We can fix this! We can just go back, beg for forgiveness, do the thing, you know the wedding and-"

"And beg for forgiveness?" the figure emerged from the dark corner. She was a solid white rat with bright brown eyes. Her long black hair was placed in an intricate up-do. Trailing behind her was a solid white bridal gown. It had a high collar with pearl buttons and long lace covering the expensive silk fabric. She itched as the collar rubbed against her neck "Why should I? They expected me to just fall in love with someone I met within a month? An arranged marriage?" she ripped off the lace and threw it to the floor "I ran out first chance I got Eddie. If anyone is going to apologize it should be them for pressuring me to do this."

Eddie calmed her down "Now, come on Carmella... be reasonable. I know you have the smartest mind than anyone or any man. Even you can see this is a little insane... Don't you think?"

She sighed and grabbed the bouquet "Running out was a bit... insane." She looked to him "Look. I'll figure it out... probably. Possibly. Maybe. And I'll make sure you're not to blame..."

"Your father is gonna kill me!" he huffed "When I get to London I am booking it back to Isleworth, with no conscience to bother me." He plopped on the chair "We are gonna tell your father and your fiancée that you had a quick errand to run and you are ready to take on this commitment. You won't tell him. I won't tell him what happened." He placed his hands in prayer position, looking up to the heavens "I will stay in one piece."

"Fine." Carmella said.

"Fine."he said back.

"Fine." She finished and turned away. She continued to rip away at the seams of her dress, untying the long ribbons in the back. She looked over at Eddie "Edmund…"

"Don't you 'Edmund' me... Miss Carmella Graceland Gwendolyn?" he said her full name, making her twitch. She despised her own name, it was much too proper for the laid back, feisty attitude she possess. She sighed again "I am not going back Eddie. BUT, if you stay with me... Just for a while... until I catch my bearings... I will pay you tenfold from what my father does." She threw out a small bag of money "Then you're free to go."

He pushed away the bag "Carmella, it was never about the money... it still isn't about the money. I've been your friend much longer than when I started working for your dad." He scratched his chin "Actually I honestly don't know exactly what I do. But…" He looked up at her, she was pouting and looking at him with wide innocent brown eyes "Okay... alright... Just until you get on your feet. Then I'm out of here. AND, you give me a note telling me that I was dragged into this and did not conspire with you!"

Carmella quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it and patted her on the back and broke it "But we really need to get you out of this dress." She moved awkwardly in it. The white ruffles flaring out at every corner "Your mother has excellent taste... but I think you'll stick out a bit too much in the city."

She slyly smiled, pulling off a large bow in the back of her dress "I'm already ahead of you my friend." She pulled one string off the back of her dress and immediately the silk and lace fell to the floor. She wore a black skirt underneath held together with a brown belt, along with a shoulder less teal shirt that covered her white furred arms. She pulled a pin out of her hair to allow her long black hair to billow down her shoulders "What do you think?"

He rubbed his eyes "I think you'll be fine." He looked at his own attire "But what about me? I look like I'm going to a funeral."

"Funeral... Wedding... it's the same thing." She threw him a bag of clothes "Still got you covered Eddie."

He opened the bag to reveal brown pants and a plain black, long sleeve turtleneck "How did you-"

"Somehow I knew you were gonna say yes." She shrugged her shoulders, starting to pull through her hair "What can I say, I know you a lot better than you know yourself."

"What if they come to find you? You know your parents have sources? Even if they aren't the brightest with problem solving... No offense."

She chuckled "None taken. And I'd like to see them try."

* * *

Gwendolyn, the light brown rat sat fanning herself outside. The wedding guests had left, along with the exception of Damion and Vlad, sitting on the porch as they watched the panicked group. Vlad whispered to him "Just one chance to prove yourself... what better chance than that of the girl leaving..."

"Yes." He chuckled "Everything is falling into place… starting with Carmella."

Reginald faced Gwen, Damion, Vlad and some close cousins, aunts and uncles. He then fixed his collar, making eye contact with the disgruntled groom and his parents. He cleared his throat "Now, I must admit this wedding was a bit of a fiasco. BUT! Isn't that life in general?"

"Your daughter has left our son!" the father said "We traveled four days by boat and carriage to have her back out at the last minute? The shame!"

The mother tried to calm him down as he kept going "Even Connor is so heartbroken!"

Connor, the cream colored mouse sighed "Father, I'm not actually interes-"

"Bah! Connor! I'm fighting for your honor!" he faced his attention back to Reginald "You promised your daughters hand for my son.. you splitting the company with me fifty fifty! Including your daughter! Who was I to know that your family was very decisive in choosing a road less traveled."

Reginald took the heat from him, then suddenly taking the courage to stand up "Now see here! I understand our daughter's disappearance has caused some uproar but she will be found Mr. McBride! I do not appreciate your disturbing comments against my family! This wedding will take place and it will be a happy end for all!"

Mr. McBrie sat down, huffing and muttering to himself as his wife calmed him down. Gwen fanned herself with a wide silk pink fan, her makeup beginning to run because of the spring heat "My little frail daughter and Eddie is roaming who knows where... we are sitting here while they could be… Oh perish the thought!" she slouched in her chair as he gently patted her hand "Not to worry my darling. I have hired an expert." He looked at his watch "He should be here any minute."

"Well he better hurry up-"

The sound of the doorbell rang through the air. In the next couple of seconds, the butler emerged out the back door "A mister Basil here to see you sir..."

"Yes send him in." he smiled and rubbed his hands together, they all walked into the sitting room and saw a tall lanky tan mouse stand in the middle. He wore an inverness coat and matching hat on his head, making his head stand up straight on his head. His green eyes sparkled with curiosity, until he saw a familiar face "Ah! Mr. Malone! Very good to meet you again!"

"Again?" Gwen said "You've met this man before?"

He man took over "Well, of course!" he kissed the woman's hand "Hello. Basil Rathbone at your service madam. You see I have visited Mr. Malone a few weeks previously to meet about the chances of your daughter..." he moved to the fireplace, moving the dirt with his hand "Flying the coop as we say! HA! On the day of her wedding." He looked to the others "I was called regardless if the wedding was going to crash or fly into the air with success." He took out his magnifying glass and took it around the house. Gwen's eyes narrowed "You assumed that my refined daughter would run away?"

"I suspected beyond a doubt that the young lady would not be willing to marry a complete and utter stranger at first glance. Someone who is only doing this for the sheer will of a good family name." His young face looked over at Connor and his family, sneering at him "Hello." He said. Connor gallantly shook his hand "Connor Mcbrie."

"The groom I presume?" he smiled and continued "Anyway. She had cleverly left on the day of her wedding." He looked over at the stairs, then back in the closet, opening it and noticing a small hatch. Smiling, he opened it wide and noticed dust collecting around a former spot in the shape of a suit case and a small bag "She had hidden her things cleverly, presuming by the dust here... she had her bags packed weeks before. It seems her decision was clear on leaving. Smart young lady." He fixed the green cravat on his neck.

Gwen gasped "What makes you so sure! What are your credentials?!"

Basil smiled "Elementary my dear Mrs. Malone." He then cleared his throat "Quite right, well I have currently graduated from the university in London, where I had studied criminal justice for over four years. Since then I have become the head professor of the department... within teaching, I also am an intern at Scotland Yard, working closely with them since... well. A certain teacher at a university has disrupted some lives in the city. I am also successful detective... with you being one of my many list of accomplishments." He took a breath.

Mr. Mcbrie stood up "It's that professor isn't it? That rat in that run amok in the building that many months ago? Isn't he locked up yet?"

Basil's lip twitched "Well no. He's actually currently being searched for. After the blowout at the university he has constantly been a first priority to catch and interrogate." He swiftly turned to his client "Following my client of course. Now do you have a current picture of her, Reginald?" he moved to them "Any picture would make my job very easy upon her search and rescue." He stood proudly as Reginald moved to the butler and whispered to him. The butler hurried off up the grand staircase "We have some painted portraits of her that we have done of her…"

Gwen smiled slightly "Yes! Her beauty is like no other, some of the best painters have begged for her portrait…" it was an awkward pause as the butler nervously headed to Reginald, the sound of his feet tapping on the marble floor. He huffed out of breath and started whispering in his ear.

The Reginald's eye twitched "Hmm?" he rolled his eyes "I see." The butler continued to whisper as he rubbed his temples "All of them?" the butler nodded "Oh alright… maybe the ones in-"he listened "No? Those too?" the butler nodded once more as Reginald dismissed him. He fixed his satin tie and looked to Basil "She um…" he chuckled.

Basil finished his thought "She has taken every picture out of the house, hasn't she?" Basil chuckled and started to rub his chin "Hmmm. It seems she's already known about me coming along and decided to hide the fact that she ever lived here. Smart girl... Probably the smartest missing person I have encountered." he sighed "There was a young man you said? That joined her?"

"A family friend." Reginald said "Do you suppose he told her?"

"We will not know yet... we still need to find her." He smiled and looked to him "Well she is as good as found."

"What a load of babble!" Damion stood "The only chance of finding her is a million to one. Especially because she is in London! The largest city in the world! Have me find her! I'll be much more successful than this detective!"

"I beg your pardon?" Basil turned to him.

"Damion Xavier Salazar at your service. I don't mean to sound so rude but the only person who truly knows her will find her. I have known Carmella for ages-"

Basil looked to him "And are sure where she is? What agendas she might have?" Basil gently shook his hand "Mr. Salazar, I am a professional in my career. If you are so sure I can certainly have you do it?" Reginald stopped him "No! Please! Don't leave Mr. Basil! We need your help! Mr. Salazar really is very sure of himself, even in the sight of a true genius."

Damion's lip twitched as his father held him on the shoulder "Now, I can sense some tension. Damion and I are actually heading to London for the week for… business. We will see if Carmella is anywhere to be seen." He tipped his hat "Good day to you all. And Mr. Basil, if you do have some success finding Carmella, I commend you. Until then however, I slightly doubt you." He smiled "Have a good day."

Basil sneered "Quite." clearing his throat and fixing his signature hat, he quickly took out a small notebook "Let us start at the beginning."

* * *

They left out the solid white doors as Damion clenched his fists "Just one more minute and I could easily snap him in half."

"Easy my son, you will get your chance. They think of us as the fools... but after they find out their pretty little girls true colors-"

"Then they'll see whose laughing." Damion snickered as they walked out of the property.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop! Theif!" a small vendor shouted "Stop that rat!"

A tall rat, with a small bundle in his arms, quickly ran down the market place's busy streets. His bright yellow eyes were in a panic as he tried to figure out a way from the mess he was tangled in. He heard guards behind him "Stop in the name of the queen!"

He continued to run, past many humans and their own carts, even some mice and rats in shock of the ordeal. He ran up to the top of a large cart and saw the guards at the bottom "There he is!" one shouted, sword in hand.

"All this for a measly bag of coins?" he held them in his hands and shrugged his broad shoulders "Oh well, I've stolen worse."

The guard stared him down "Hand over the money you street rat!"

He threw the money up and caught it "And if I refuse?" they quickly unsheathed their swords, making the blades shine in the morning light. He nervously gulped and grabbed his navy blue collar, slightly loosening it "Oh no… what to do." He took his claw and whistled with his hands. A tall green lizard quickly jumped out of nowhere and held one of the guards helmets down, causing him to spin his sword and make the others duck in fear. The rat smiled, a mischevious glint in his eyes "Good timing Bill, As usual!"

"Good morning Padriac!" he tipped his grey hat. The rat hoped down and started to make a run for it, the tall lizard slammed his helmet down once more and joined his friend. The guards soon joined in on the chase:

Padriac smiled as he ran away from the guards, not knowing that he was going to run face first into a guard:

 **"Gotta keep**

 **One jump ahead of the breadline**

 **One swing ahead of the sword"**

He jumped up on a small barrel and missed the guard swinging his sword at him. He smiled as Bill mocked him by blowing a raspberry at the guard, which provoked him to swing again.

 **I steal only what I can't afford"**

He playfully whispered "That's Everything!"

Bill pulled down the rest of the barrels and had them roll down the market place, spilling the guards over like pins. Bill smiled as his friend gave him a high five as they ran down the market place, almost running into another group of guards. Padraic quickly spun Bill around, only to face the other men after them:

 **"One jump ahead of the lawmen**

 **That's all, and that's no joke**

 **These guys don't appreciate we're broke"**

The jumped up on another cart, from there they headed up a ladder that led to a tall window, the guards looked up and attempted to hit them with fruit on the vendors old carts.

They all shouted one at a time, Padraic and Bill ducked quickly **"Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!"**

Bill pleaded as a knife was headed towards him **"Just a little change, guys!"**

The crowd shouted **"Rip them open, take it back, guys!"**

Both boys looked at each other as he shrugged his shoulders. Bill fell into the window as Padraic followed him **"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts-"**

 **"Bill's my only friend, that's who!"**

They looked around, noticing they fell into a dressing room of the rundown theatre downstairs. All the girls were getting ready, pulling up their stockings and putting on makeup, the powder was flying everywhere as the girls sang. Both boys smiled and started flirting with them, but they ignored him to their best ability.

 **"Who?**

 **Oh, It's sad Padraic's hit the bottom**

 **He's become a one-man rise in crime!"**

They moved around gracefully, their black scarves and feathers tickling the boys noses and making them smile. Bill turned around to check his breath, because he was about to talk to one of the lovely mice in the room. He turned back around to meet the owner, a shrewd and large mouse with a broom in her hand. He swiped for Padraic but he ducked just in time!:

 **"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em!"**

He quickly grabbed Bill and cringed at the comment, but left out the window, right as Bill blew a kiss **"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

 **Tell you all about it when I got the time!"**

Padraic and Bill started to go on the run again. Hiding behind a cart to catch their breath:

 **"One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

 **One skip ahead of my doom.."**

The cart moved as the guards spotted them, they had to keep running out of feat of being caught:

 **"Next time gonna use a nom de plume.."**

They ran into a crowd that was watching a street performer. The guards looked around for Bill's familiar grey hat. They pushed through as Padraic and Bill crawled across the floor, being very careful not to get caught. Padraic noticed the guards boots and tied the shoelaces together, right as they left and were spotted again, the guards fell over in a sloppy line:

 **"One jump ahead of the hitman**

 **One hit ahead of the flock**

 **I think we'll take a stroll around the block.."**

The crowd continued to shout at them, with the guards listening to their verbal threats. Padraic ran a hand through his hair as they were cornered in an alley-less lane of houses:

 **"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!"**

Bill carefully put up his hands and looked up, finding an escape. Padraic covered him and pleaded as the guards angrily put up the swords and aimed for them **"Let's not be too hasty.."** A rather robust woman opened the door and stood in the doorway, and held him on the shoulders. Padraic smiled nervously as she pleaded **"Still I think he's rather tasty!"**

Bill grabbed his forearms and pulled him up on another balcony, Padraic smiled innocently as he carefully gestured to them: **"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat…Otherwise we'd get along?"**

 **"Wrong!"**

They continued to run, Bill got caught up a guard once they hit the ground again. Padraic took the guards sword out of the sheath, cutting his belt. Bill muttered "What a morning."

"You're telling me!" he said, touching his pocket to make sure the money is there. The uniform black pants fell and revealed white briefs with hearts on them. He quickly let go and pulled up his pants, giving then time to escape. They ran into the main square of the shopping area. A group of vendors had stood together to block them:

 **"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!"**

They ran to another corner, right as the guards met them at the other possible exit **"Vandal!"**

Padraic panicked and ran to another possible exit, not noticing one again, the vendors had reached them **"One hop ahead of the hump!"**

 **"Street rat!"** They headed towards him. He looked up for a solution and nudged Bill, right as they headed up the staircase to another building. This one was abandoned, old and dusty. The twelve guards were on their tail, making them run even faster up the rickety steps:

 **"One trick ahead of disaster!"** Bill shouted in a panic.

A guard growled **"Scoundrel!"**

Padraic and Bill ended up on the top floor, he noticed an old clothes line and grabbed it **"They're quick, but I'm much faster!"**

The main guard reached the top floor, and was ramming to them quickly **"Take that!"**

Bill stood frozen, not worried about the guards, but their only option for escape. Padraic rolled his eyes and grabbed Bill by his long black turtleneck.

 **"Here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin'**

 **All we gotta do is jump!"**

The guards watched as they rolled down the clothes line, and landed on a small cart cart filled with hay, they ran off, Padraic saluted them as they ran off into another alley. The men nodded and decided to follow them, only to have the line break from the weight and land in a dirty and murky puddle. They cringed as one shouted "Dirty rat.. We'll get them."

One muttered "Ow…. I landed on my keys."

* * *

Bill breathed heavily, feeling his heart leap in his chest "That was close! Way too close boss!"

"Bill, you need to stop worrying… we got the money didn't we?" Padraic flicked a piece of hay out of his hair, grabbing the money out of his pocket "Twelve pounds my friend." The green lizard walked along the alley with him, balancing on a human sized pencil, decaying at the ends "I suppose your right.. I think we should take a break from this.. thing you know? Like.. were wanted.." he looked to the side of him at a wanted poster for both Bill and Padraic wanted dead or alive. Padraic scoffed "And hide from others who fear us? No way!" he scoffed again as he almost slipped on a paper. "Hello? What's this?"

Bill read the headline " _Runaway Bride: The missing fiancé of Lord Connor Mcbrie.. reward given to founder of whereabouts."_ He scratched his chin "Hmmm. That's sad." He kept reading "She's here in London too… hmm wonder where she is."

Padraic's yellow eyes were bright with curiosity "Hmmmm.. may be our way to more money.."

"You don't suppose we find the girl.." Bill asked.

"I didn't say anything about finding her" Padraic smiled as Bill stopped him "You mean lie?! Not that we get in enough trouble for stealing!"

He calmed him down patting him on the back, Bill fidgeted and fixed his hat "I'm kidding! Who cares about the girl anyway.. the changes of running into her are a million to one."

 _ **THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK SIR!**_

 _ **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED YET, THERE WILL BE SONGS IN THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, THEY JUST FIT SO WELL WITH THE STORY I'M TRYING TO TELL. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Carmella jumped off the carriage as it started to slow down. The humans hopped off as Eddie patiently waited for them to get off and avoid being seen. Eddie shouted and started running after her "Curse these short legs! Carmella! Wait up!"

She slowed her pace, noticing the large buildings "Eddie, We are not in the countryside anymore…" the large buildings reached the sky as many people stepped around on their busy day. Carmella was in awe and wonder until she heard a shrill scream "AAHHHH A RAT!" a woman shouted as the gentleman next to her was about to stomp on Carmella. She quickly panicked and ran underneath a sewage drain. She grabbed Eddie as he dusted himself off from the dirty floor. He looked up and saw the woman fan herself in disgust "Filthy little creatures!"

"What a great welcome to the big city…"

"It's just a stumble.." she sighed, wiping the dirt off her teal shirt and pants "Now, we need to find the village hostel and breakfast.." she slipped a map out of the pocket of her wide pants "Hey!" she snapped her fingers "There is a passage right through these sewers!"

They continued to walk down a large and endless amounts of pipes, staying silent and being alert of any danger. Carmella chuckled nervously "Some place huh?"

"The sooner we get out of here the better…" Eddie cringed at the smell and sight of the old pipes, wearing away from age. Carmella looked at the map "We should turn here..." they turned right according to the map and saw that they had been led to a dead end. Eddie sighed "Well, Well, Well, I guess we should give up." She grabbed his collar and pushed him to the front "Help me with this gate..." The large gate was above them as they pushed the heavy metal up. They huffed as they crawled through and stood in awe: Right in front of them looked like an endless supply of barrels and old bottles of champagne and wine. There was a main barrel that toppled over and had a noticeable crack in the middle, large enough for a door. She noticed the old barrels that toppled over, with a faucet attached to some of them. Carmella shrugged her shoulders and looked around "Not bad..."

"Not bad?!" he repeated her "It's a run-down brewery... these barrels and bottles are ancient! What can possibly be good here?"

Carmella folded the map "Private, secluded… and free rent?" she blew some dust away on an old barrel "And I won't have to worry about being followed!"

Eddie scoffed "You're not actually thinking about living here are you?"

She smiled "I have to save money anyway! Why not save on housing?" she brought out a large sack of gold coins and paper pounds. Eddie gasped "Where in the world did you get that?"

"My dowry..." she innocently smiled. Eddie shook his head "I should have known." He sighed "We can fix up the place I guess…" he muttered "Polish a dump, it's still a dump." Carmella patted him on the back "That's the spirit." She took her money and placed it back in her long bag "Let's go out to the market place! We need food and cleaning supplies for this dump."

Eddie looked around "It's not a dump if you're gonna live in it.. It's..." he paused "Nice."

Carmella rolled her eyes "Eddie, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

After finding another entrance to the market place they stood in awe. Hundreds of mice walked around, haggling and buying different items among each other. Carmella smelled the air, fresh fruit and vegetables, fresh bread and even aromas of pastries filled her nostrils with pleasure "Come on!"

* * *

Padraic stood in an alleyway, taking the game plans with Bill "So you know the plan Bill... no mistakes..."

Bill nodded "I strive for perfection!" he moved to the side of an pastry cart, the delicious items stood on the wood panels, while a large man was filling small cream puffs "Excuse me good sir! What ingredients are in this pie...?"

He grumbled "Apple."

"Wonderful! And in this one?" the lizard asked. The chef annoyed turned to him "Peruvian crème..." as he was asking questions... Padraic was stealing pies from behind him and quickly stuffed them in a bag. He was making sure not to cause any ruckus as he grabbed the pies. He dropped one empty tin, causing the Chef to turn around. Bill grabbed his face quickly and pleaded "I am in love with your deserts! It is some of the finest artistry around….. It… um…" Padraic gave him the thumbs up and he let go "That is all. BEGONE PEASANT!" Bill marched off as the Chef turned back around. He quirked an eyebrow and counted the pies, then again… scratching his head.

Padraic held his satchel "Now we feast my friend..." he passed him a cream puff, Bill caught it and smiled "Oh! Peruvian crème!"

As Padraic bit into the pie, his eyes went wide as he nearly dropped the pie "Wow…" he said. Bill looked at him, crème covering his mouth "Boss? Padraic? Hello? Earth to Boss?" Padraic handed him the pie and marched off. He had made eye contact with Carmen. Her black raven hair glimmered in the sunlight as she stood at a cart, buying pieces of a large apple. She paid the vendor and smiled, handing him the change. She continued to walk as Padraic followed her. He ran ahead on the many ledges and landed a few feet ahead of her. Carmella turned around "Eddie, we need to get these back-"she gasped and dropped her bag, and met face to face with Padraic "Allow me?" he picked up the bag and handed it to her. She quickly grabbed it and muttered "Thank you." She started to walk past him. Padraic picked a flower off the cart and handed it to her "Allow me again? A lovely flower for a lovely lady?"

She scoffed "You stole that no doubt?"

"You have stolen too young lady."

"Excuse me?" she said, belittling his accusation. Padraic smiled smugly "You have stolen my attention..."

Eddie caught up with her "Oy… shall I throw up for you now or later Madam?"

Padraic laughed "What a charming little fellow! I believe I was talking to the Miss-"when he looked back, Carmella was gone. She walked ahead as three men were following behind her. Carmella turned around and faced Padraic "Are you lost little boy?"

He retorted "Just lost in your eyes."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky…" she rolled her eyes again "I am very busy." She moved and then moved in another direction, muttering to herself. He smugly smiled "It seems that you're lost…"

"I am not lost..." she muttered again "I'm lost."

Bill asked "What are you looking for Miss?"

She turned gently at him and smiled embarrassingly "I'm looking for the garment district. Do you know where it is?"

Bill nodded "Follow me! I've been there lots of times!" they followed him down another alleyway. Padraic slicked back his hair and continued to place his advances on the girl "So… What brings you to London?" Carmella walked alongside him "Well... It's-"

"None of your concern!" Eddie huffed "WE are on our own, thank you."

Padraic ignored him and continued to question her "You got family? Or anyone to stay with?"

Carmella's brown eyes widened "Excuse me? This is really none of your concern. You stand here badgering me about what my purposes are for being here in this city. I am here to look for the garment district. My good friend Bill is leading me here." Bill turned in between them "Here it is-"

"Thank you Bill. I would like to have a positive note upon leaving your fine company..." she shook Padraic's hand "Twas a pleasure… Mr.…. Um."

"Padraic."

She quirked an eyebrow "Padraic?" she continued to hold his hand "Mr. Padraic it was a delight." She walked off to the large district as Padraic was still holding her hand "Miss?"

"What do you want?" Carmella asked. She tried to pull her grip away as he playfully smiled "I haven't gotten your name."

"Carmen." She said proudly. Eddie quirked an eyebrow and mouthed the words as she let go. Padraic smiled gently and repeated the name "Carmen…" he continued to smile as he tipped his head "Happy to meet you Carmen." He walked off with Bill following behind "I hope to meet you again Miss. Carmen." Carmella shook her head and blushed lightly "Nice to meet you... Padraic."

Bill sighed "What a nice woman.."

"I promise you Bill, I'm gonna meet her again.." Padraic said slyly, he rubbed his hands together in mischief. Bill fixed his hat "She didn't take quite a liking to you. How do you know?"

Padraic smiled "I know how to work the ladies like a harp. Ladies like an older man with experience." he winked at Bill, who cringed "Gross."

* * *

Carmella watched him leave as Eddie nudged her " _Carmen_? Where did that come from?" he mocked her " _Carmen, my name is Carmen… and I'm flirtatious and don't know when to shut my mouth! Blardy blardy blar!"_

"I don't know..." she smiled gently. Her cheeks still glowing with warmth of the interaction. She stopped herself as Eddie tugged her hand "Come on... What are we even looking for?"

"New clothes." She said simply.

* * *

"Rathbone! Where is the paperwork on the Ratigan assignment?"

He huffed and ignored his inspectors comment. Basil carefully placed the paperwork about the missing person's report. He had known the appearance of Carmella Malone, but not as much as he wanted too. The mother had rambled on about her beauty, while the father was as ignorant to know the color of her eyes... they were blue or brown. Basil scratched his chin in puzzlement and thought aloud "If she left to London, what could she be looking for here?" in his mind a spin, he didn't hear the inspector again "Rathbone! The captain wants to see you!" he rose up from his desk, cluttered and messy from the top to the bottom. The wastebasket was filled to the brim with paperwork that made every other desk in the police's office neat and tidy.

Basil rose from his chair and heard the immature snickers from his comrades on the force, sitting together and laughing. He had no clue, despite his skills in deduction, he shrugged it off and headed to the main office. The glass windows were covered with tan blinds. He took a long sigh and walked in, noticing a larger tan mouse sitting in a large chair. His rotund belly was held up by his desk, and the smell of his morning coffee filled Basil's nostrils awake with the morning scent. "Good morning chief." He said gently.

The officer rolled his eyes, a common action given by him "Basil, I've told you a hundred, maybe a thousand times not to go out alone on any cases-"

Basil defended in himself "In my defense Captain, I was in control of the entire situation. I was under cover, and I did not need any assistance. I had come close to catching the ex-professor, who was at the event that night-"

"He got away with the charity money and the head administrators gift of the solid gold plated key to the city, you didn't have anyone watching your back, with NO gun or authorization to go incognito, AND you had no permission from any commanding officer!" he slammed his hand on the desk "Ratigan has struck all across the borders of the city.." he took out a large box with papers overflowing on the sides of the closed container "Complaints of thievery, receipts for construction, AND failure to contain him have rushed in from all across the city! I am sitting here, arguing with one of my finest but most stubborn interns while that horrid rat is causing horrid crimes that I can't fix at the moment, because one special intern has made idiotic decisions!" As funny as it was, his face grew red with anger. It would be funny on any other day, except for this day.

Basil sighed "I have word of another accomplice... a young William "Bill" Langfoot." He paced back and forth "I believe he was the lizard who opened the gate and also worked as a butler that night at the gala. The gala had the earnings locked up on the main table-"

The officer read the report "And _he ran off into the night before midnight, the unknown accomplice was recognized to not have even worked at the catering company at all...-"_ he rubbed his temples "This report is fascinating but it still does not give us any location or even some evidence of his motives."

Basil cringed "I am aware of his motives." He said quickly. The chief softened "For three months... I've given you time to find him. The university told me specifically you knew him best. Against my better judgement I hired you here for this only..." He watched Basil cringe "Basil, I trust you, but you'll need to learn to work with others." He took out another folder, wrapped with twine "It was recorded a day ago that he was causing trouble in the market place... he stole from one of the carts. The guards attempted to catch them but were unsuccessful."

"And?"

"We were hoping you'd be the first on the case." The chief smiled gently "Now, don't think you get off too easily, I've assigned you a partner."

Basil sighed dramatically "What?! You expect me to me saddled with some nincompoop who has no idea what is entailed in the description of this job? How dare you assign someone who I have no credentials of? Who is this fool? Who?"

"I will not have you mess up this opportunity! He transferred from Austria and he is very excited to work with you... he is experienced in all kinds detective work, he has excellent deduction and recording skills. He also is highly recommended by his own division." As he was listing the attributes, Basil's frown began to turn into an impressed grin. The chief stood up "I expect you two to WORK TOGETHER. No leaving on an impulse. NO secrets. And NO second guessing. Listen to each other's ideas. We will have Ratigan behind bars in no time." He stretched out his back and opened the door. Basil smiled "Excited to work with him. Thank you for another chance Chief."

"Make this city proud, Basil." He smiled beside him "Oh there he is! Wilhelm! Over here!"

Basil turned, proudly "Happy to-"he stopped "Meet you?"

He was a chubby blonde mouse with icy blonde hair. His cheeks flushed, bringing out the freckles underneath his black eyes. He carried himself in a jolly manner, his blue uniform shirt noticeably tight across his torso. He smiled joyfully and grabbed Basil in a tight hug "Herr Basil! I am very excited to vork vith you unt I am anticipating all ze zings about this fine London!" he said happily. Basil cringed, attempting to hold air in his lungs. Wilhelm let go "I am Wilhem Wheezer! Family of Herr Unt Frau Wheezer! I have followed jur vork zince the beginning! You inspired me to be zee detective!"

"Lucky me…" he wheezed heavily, catching his breath. Behind him, he heard the snickering of all the older and larger mice, who carried themselves proudly in their recognition held in the force. Basil watched as they laughed loudly, hiding their muffled laughs with their hands.

* * *

 **TA DA! REVIEW AND FOLLOW... I DONT THINK BASIL LIKES TO WORK WITH ANYONE BUT HIMSELF.. THIS IS SORT OF FORESHADOWING THE EVENTS OF THE FILM AND MY OWN STORIES.. IF YA CATCH MY LITTLE HINTS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Carmella carried the bundles of fabric in her arms and walked through the pipes "These designs are gonna beat those dresses I wear.. I'm sure sewing isn't as hard as it looks." She walked through the final gate and stopped. She dropped the fabric and grabbed Eddie, she quickly shut his mouth. They noticed a light coming from the main barrel that they had discovered. She let go and quickly grabbed a knife from the pocket of her pants. Her hand was shaking and she walked right into the barrel. She held up the knife and immedietly dropped it "You…." Is all she said.

"Is this the kind of welcome I get?" Damion turned in his fine black suit "After waiting here for two hours?"

Carmella breathed heavily and grabbed her heart "I could have killed you!"

"Good thing too, this is a location I'd prefer not to die in." he smelled the air "Isn't that right Lestor?" A small green frog with firey red hair popped behind him and smiled "Pee yew boss! This reeks!" Carmella rolled her eyes "Who's this?"

"New assistant… My father's idea." Damion said as Lestor quickly grabbed her arm and kissed it "Might I say bonjourno senorita?"Lestor raised his eyebrows in interest and Carmella nervously smiled "How nice…" she pulled away "What are you doing here? Where is your father?"

"He's getting some business done today.." he looked up at her with his silver eyes "I've heard of your predicament-"

She stopped him "No, no, no! You are not taking me back home!" she fearfully backed away "I'll run… don't think I won't."

He slyly smiled "I have a proposition for you."

She continued "This is insane! I'd rather die than be forced to marry that boring man. You'll have to drag me down that aisle-" she stopped "Wait, what?"

"I have a proposition.. a deal if you will out of your predicament. And all you have to do is a couple favors for me." He walked along the old tile floor of the barrel. Carmella bit her lip nervously "What do you mean?"

"My dear, your extremely smart.. even smarter than your parents and unfortunately myself at times. I've known you for years Miss Carmella.. and have seen you yearn for something much more than your parents have set in line for you." She nervously fiddled with her fingers as Damion grinned at how nervous he was becoming "I can lift a huge weight off your shoulders my dear Carmella… Do we have a deal?"

"Carmella.." Eddie warned her as Carmella worriedly looked at him "What other choice do I have Eddie?" Eddie tugged on her black pants "Just talk to your parents Carmella, they'll understand.."

Lestor snickered, overhearing "It's not like they're getting any younger?" Damion smacked him in the back of the head. Carmella turned "What about my parents?"

"Rest assured… They will find out that their daughter has chosen her own path." Damion laid out his hand ever so gently, the light from the small lantern began to flicker. Carmella's eyes wandered, she looked over at Eddie who shook his head. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Eddie sighed in defeat as Damion continued to smile "Good to have you on board, come Lestor." He moved to the outside of the barrel. Carmella stopped him, following him out the barrel "Wait! What about my parents? And what happens now?"

His black cape flowed "Patience my dear, patience… I'll send for you in tomorrow and everything will fall into place. Good afternoon my dear."

* * *

Basil marched down the streets, puffing on his pipe. He sighed and looked behind him "Wilhelm.. Do hurry up." Wilhelm marched behind him, lugging a huge camera behind him "Sorry Err Basil. I would like to show mine comrades all about ze London through mie Camera!" the huge camera was about the size of a suitcase, with a crank on the left side and a wide lens on the front. He pointed the camera to Basil who covered his face "Get that blasted thing out of my view! I can't see a thing!"

"Yes Herr Basil.."

Basil rolled his eyes "Why did you ever buy that thing! The salesman said it was only for leisure anyway."

Wilhelm started to fumble with the controls and pushed a button, releasing all the film from the main part of the camera. He chuckled "Whoops. I don't suppose you have an extra hand do you Herr Basil?" many started to stare as the chubby blonde mouse fiddled with the camera. Basil hid his face in frustration and overheard Wilhelm whispering to himself "Was that step five… or step eight?"

Basil picked up the supplies for him "Will you desist!?"

"Sorry Herr Basil-"

"Enough with the Herr… you really don't have to do that Wilhelm." He cleared his throat, and puffed a large cloud into the air "We are equals, you and I and you don't have to treat me like I'm higher authority than you." He muttered underneath his breath "Although I am more experienced."

Wilhelm smiled wide "Ve are equals.. Well, how long have ju vorked on ze force?"

"I've been working here about three months.. an old associate of mine has been quite some trouble to me." He rubbed his shoulder and sat down at a stoop. Wilhelm sat next to him "Vas it dat professor that vent beserk at the university?" he looked over at him "Vat is wrong vith your shoulder?"

"Old injury." He chuckled "But yes, he was the professor at the university who unfortunately went on a rampage after he was fired. He was told that he was being honorably let go because of rumors that he was stealing equipment and supplies, that was a lie to get him booted out." He rubbed his shoulder again "I was his replacement and he.. well… didn't take it very well. He lashed out and escaped.." Basil's lip tightened and he looked up at the cloudy sky, filling the mood. "Then we received reports of missing professors and even money that's been embezzled. I had to leave my job at the university and all that opportunity and work here. And I've been tracking him down for.." he stopped himself "Well.. a little over three months."

Wilhelm sighed and started to sniffle "Zat is so sad. I'm sorry."

"Ah." He took a returning sigh "It's quite alright. I didn't mean to involve you in such nonsense. I usually keep myself closed off most of the time." He chuckled "It is kind of refreshing to

"Well. No von really gave me ze time of day at my station." He rose up and dusted his pants off "I was never really ze kind to fit in." he looked to Basil with a kind smile, hidden with a hint of sadness "My division wasn't very nice to me."

Basil's ears flattened against his head "I'm afraid I've misjudged you Wilhelm.. I haven't been quite kind to you.." Wilhelm shrugged his shoulders "I never hold a grudge. I was raised kind and forgiving." He turned to Basil "Perhaps we started on ze wrong foot. You need an responsible inspector and I'm here to help."

"I've had plenty of those." Basil said quickly turning away from him "Too many to count."

Wilhelm's ears flattened as he smiled eagerly "How about a friend?" Basil turned and smiled wide, grabbing Wilhelm's paw and firmly shaking it "Sounds great to me." He picked up his camera supplies "Now let's head over to my flat.. we can get your camera fixed for this week."

"What is going on this week?"

Basil puffed on his pipe "The Grand Duchess Phoebe of Burnbridge's grand Gala event is this week… a great week for a heist."

* * *

Carmella quickly moved through the night as Eddie started to hyperventilate "Please.. tell me…. Were almost there…" he huffed and started to loosen his collar "I don't feel good in this area Carmen." He said. Carmella rolled her eyes "I promise you we're almost there. Damion said to meet us here in the note."

"He also said he'd send for us.. I really don't know why we should ever believe him." He stepped in a steep puddle "Look! Aw my new trousers!"

She rubbed her lids, getting frustrated from the darkness and Eddie's complaining "I've known Mr. Salazar for years. I mean I've never talked to him extensively but.. um… I think I can trust him.." she huffed at him "See here! I have no time to defend my case right now, we have to find that building."

They turned a corner until they reached a large iron gate. Behind it was an abandoned building, with one single light in one of the fogged up windows. Carmella and Eddie walked through the gate and saw a large hulking guard blocking the way "Password?"

Carmella stuttered "England's f-finest?"

The guard moved out of the way and let them through the door. Right as they walked through, Damion stood with a glass of champagne "Carmella my dear! I thought you'd never show up!" he sipped "I am sorry for not sending for you, you do have the right resources I presume?"

Carmella crossed her arms "Luckily." She sighed "Now what did you want us here for?"

"Your first job of course!"

"Job?" Eddie said "What job?" Carmella finished.

Damion smiled wide "Well you did make a deal with me? I would help you if you helped me?" he noticed her fearful brown eyes widen "Now, Now, don't be frightened? I'll make sure you catch your bearings of course.." he sighed and looked at his watch "Where is our other partners?"

"Partners?-"

A voice filled the air "Now I can't believe the password was that.. I mean really, can we get any more creative?" the many mice laughed along with him, it was Padraic! Carmella gasped "You!"

"You!" Padraic smiled "Carmen! Good to see you!"

"Carmen?" Damion asked. Carmella turned to him "That's my name!" she said nervously "Carmen! Carmen is my name… my name is Carmen." Damion nodded slowly "Right.. Carmen meet Padraic.. or I assume you've already met."

She crossed her arms and smiled nervously "Hi."

He walked up to her and kissed her hand "Good to see you again my dear." He smiled "I was awaiting to see you again, and here we are." he rose an eyebrow and continued to smile as she awkwardly let go and turned to Damion "So what exactly are we all doing here? What is your 'master plan'?" Damion smiled and shook Padraic's hand "I have heard of your success around the city.. and I've taken interest after your work at the university.." Padraic sighed and furrowed his eyebrows "Yes." He simply said. Carmen noticed his change of attitude and decided to lift the mood "Damion?"

"Hmm? Ah yes!" he looked to the whole group, including Bill, and a large black rat. He was probably larger than that of Padraic or even Damion himself. Padriac moved to him and pat him on the back "This is Cedric, I thought he'd fit this heist perfectly-"

"Heist?!" Eddie and Carmella said out loud at the same time. Carmella moved her hands up "Wait a minute! You said nothing of stealing anything-"

Eddie stood up "Yeah! We're not exactly the best for this kind of thing! It took us two hours to find this place? What makes you think we're qualified for this?"

Damion quipped "You're not.. But _Carmen_ is."

Eddie huffed and crossed his arms "Well I don't think we'd like to be part of this scheme!"

Carmella turned to him "Come on Eddie.. I made a promise." Eddie huffed "And when you're sitting in a cell? Carmella it doesn't sound right to me!" Lestor the green frog chortled "Next time, leave the wimp home!" he cackled and laid on the floor, embarrassed by the remark, Eddie crossed his arms stubbornly and sat down. Damion then laid a hand over Padraic and Carmella's shoulders "Now back to business.. There is going to be a special party.. A Gala if you will for Duchess Phoebe, one of the richest women of London right next to Nellie Plunket and the Queen herself. She has made the excellent decision to give me an invitation." Everyone chuckled with him "We need the greatest minds and strength to get in there without being seen-"

Padraic smiled and let go "Speaking of strength.." he moved to the large black rat "Cedric here has greater strength.. perhaps even more than any iron clad gate." He chuckled "I've also retrieved some help from Bayne.. if you remember him from my tower of London job."

Damion rubbed his chin "Hmm alright…although I'd like to keep to my own plans." he then folded his hands "Now, I'd like to share with you the bluerprints." He snapped his fingers and Lestor laid a large blueprint over the wooden table. Damion moved to the map, showing it to Carmella and Damion "You see, the ballroom is right here… and she keeps most of her loot in her private room on the top floor of the mansion. She visits the house once every two months.. and when she does she holds large parties that last until about midnight or even later when they really are having fun."

Padraic smiled "Large amounts of champagne.. dancing perhaps?" he looked at Carmella, who groaned "Don't even go there." she said.

Lestor added "The whole shebang."

Damion rose his voice and glared at Lestor "We need to get into here." He pointed "Before the clock strikes twelve.. Seems easy i'm sure, but let me get into the details…"

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damion paced back and forth in a separate room, facing Carmella who sat in a small velvet chair. She nervously held her hands on her lap. The tails of his coat flowed behind him "So, we will be arriving at the mansion at what time?"

Carmella's brown eyes darted around for an answer "Eight thirty for Eddie, Bill, Padraic and myself. Eleven twenty five for you and the others."

Damion nodded "What will you be doing in the meantime?"

"Scouting the area and unlocking the gates on the south and north side of the property." She sighed and muttered to herself, suddenly perching up in her chair "And not getting caught."

He nodded, sitting at his leather bound seat, facing his clean wood desk "Basil Rathbone will be there, no doubt in the world.. Duchess Phoebe has employed him for advanced crowd control and to infiltrate any information on us.. if the chance arrives what will you do if he approaches you?"

A smile crept on her face "I will distract him and leave the first chance I get." Damion nodded and matched the same smile "Very good Carmen. Glad to have you on board my dear. That is all." Carmella stood up and hesitated "You mean that's it? No guns? No incognito situations? Just making sure I know what I'm doing?"

Damion chuckled, the white fur bristled, making his grey eyes sparkle "Precisely. You my dear are much better at being seen than dealing with more rough things that men do.. You will prove your worth in time. Right now is to be a beautiful distraction." Carmen uneasily stood there, her mind beginning to race with questions "Alright." Is all she said "See you tonight." She shut the door and walked out, noticing Eddie sitting outside reading the morning paper "Oh good morning! Did you have a nice chat with your boss?"

"Stop it Ed. He's not my boss."

"You say that now Carmen.. then a couple ten years pass and you're working for him and then the bloke shoots you!" he threw the papers in the air. Carmen nudged him "Don't say that! Especially here!"

He shook his head "You continue to amaze me Carmen. You attract almost every single down and out criminal in this city and manage to keep your head." They heard a voice behind them "Carmen!"

Eddie rolled his eyes "Speaking of such filth." He walked ahead, throwing his head in the air in disgust "I'm just gonna meet you at home."

Padriac smiled "Well, hello there Miss. Carmen.. you are looking quite well. Are you ready for tonight?"

She looked up at him as they continued to walk "I think… I don't even know what Basil looks like so I'm kind of tricked up there." Padraic sighed "Well when you smell something rotten that's how you'll know." He bitterly kicked a piece of trash. They walked along the busy streets as she looked up to him "What did he ever do to you?"

"A lot of things." He said quickly. They stopped in front of a tailor's shop, watching the finely made suits stand on the mannequins in the window. Padriac looked up at a fine black suit, with a cape with red underlining on the shoulders. The cape was held with a small gold chain and a coral and purple cravat was tied around the maniquins neck. She watched as Padraic's eyes widened in amazement at the garment, his eyes becoming bright with fascination. Carmen tilted her head "It's a nice suit…"

He scoffed "Nice? It's glorious! Just look at it!" he placed his hands on the glass "I've been eyeing it for as long as I could remember, you know my father used to wear a suit like that every day.. I'd go out with him to run on errands and I would always want a cape just like that.. I always thought it was a sign of power and respect." He sighed "I just can't afford it." Carmen looked at him, her eyes softening as she looked at the determined look on his face "You know, you'd look really 'glorious' in that suit."

"You think so?" he saw himself in it, through the reflection of the glass that was beginning to fog up. He began to straighten up as the reflection began to grow on him. At a certain perspective, it looked as if he was wearing the suit and proudly standing in place of the mannequin. Carmen patted him on the shoulder "I'm sure you'll get it Paddy."

He rolled his eyes "Don't call me Paddy.. my sister used to do it. Drives me insane." He marched off the opposite way, leaving her in the marketplace.

* * *

Carmella stood in front of the brightly lit mansion, her black dress flowing behind her. The shoulderless bodess contained solid black stones, bringing out her white fur. She nervously huffed and contemplated "Should I just go home?" she sighed "What in the world I am doing?" she was about to turn away when Ratigan, in a black suit and white cummerbund bumped into her "Carmen? What's wrong?" his eyes went wide "You look beautiful.."

She darkly blushed as Bill and Eddie stood beside them. Eddie tapped his foot "So… are we going in or what?" They marched to the large mansion, with a wide crystal chandelier in the middle of the ballroom. The guards stopped them "Names?"

"Malone.." Carmen said. The guard checked them off and pointed to a table, obviously uninterested "Please take a complimentary Mask."

She quickly grabbed a black mask to match her dress "I guess this will do." She placed the mask on, complementing her brown eyes. She took Padraics arm and led him to the ballroom "Once we reach the steps, we split.. Ready." The reached the end of the marble "Go." Carmen turned the other way, as Padriac turned the corner to an empty hall, the lights were dim as he turned to a bottom floor balcony. He quickly unlatched the door and walked off. He did the same with the back windows and walked off, watching the clock. Carmen looked around the ballroom, amazed at all the people surrounding the great room with champagne colored floors.

* * *

Basil rolled his eyes as he reached the entrance to the ballroom "Blasted mask.."

Wilhelm smiled "I sink zis is fun!" he carried his camera "Ze suits unt the ties are very nice!" Basil turned to him "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious, the professor could be anywhere." He cringed as the white mask slipped down his nose.

* * *

Carmen yawned as she watched the clock, it was only thirty minutes left until the lights would go out and the heist would happen. She decided to grab a drink, pushing through a group of elderly men who began to murmur among themselves. She quickly grabbed a glass and took a breath. One man laughed and pushed her right into someone "Blast it! Please do watch were you're going-"

She looked up at Basil, who's angry look turned to a soft smile "My apologies Miss.. um."

Embarassed, she began to walk away. Basil stopped her "Wait, Please it's quite alright Miss.. I was in your way." Carmen turned "I am to blame.. I ruined your suit.. Oh no.. I'm afraid I don't know what to do." She stifled a laugh "I'm so sorry."

"No harm done." He looked to her "I suppose there is only one option.." he laid out his hand "Shall I have this dance?"

She laughed "Oh no.. I'm alright." She looked at the entire ballroom "I'm a horrible dancer. And I don't want to step on your feet."

"Well you do owe me a new cravat.." he stifled a laugh as she laughed with him "Very well sir." She said in a flirty manner "One dance.. then I must leave.. there is someone I need to look for." She obviously meant Basil, who she still did not even see with the mask on his face. Basil took her hand and led her to the dancefloor, pulling her into waltz position. They roamed around the floor, floating across the tile as if they were the only ones on the floor. Padraic noticed this and looked at the young man, and rolled his eyes at Carmen's oblivious look on her face as she danced with him. He marched down the second floor to get her out of her mess.

Carmen gazed into the young man's eyes, a pure dark green like a forest. She saw his tan fur bristle out of nervousness as he spun her around. He smiled at her "You're very light on your feet."

"It helps when I don't conform to the women in this city."

Basil looked at her "I suppose being a high class country rat does have its perks." Carmella looked up at him "But how did you know I'm not from here?"

"The straightness in your hair is due to not being in the same humidity in your countryside… the neat posture but simple clumsiness is due to the simple ness of the town folk and the refined tastes you have."

She pulled away "I may be a country rat but I am nowhere from being simple." Basil kept a grip on her hand as he shook his head "Please. I'm sorry. It's just a habit of mine.. I'm a detective.. so it's a gift and a curse! Please don't go." He pulled her back into the dance, twisting her around so her back was turned into his chest. She turned and faced him, closer than usual. She looked up at him "You know you don't act like most of the men I meet.."

"Arrogant and self-centered?" he sighed "I get that a lot."

"No." Carmen said "Honest." A smiled crept on her face "It's not easy to find someone who really just gets to the point instead of complimenting me all the time…" her ears perked down "Being in a city like this.. it's easy to forget where you're from."

"You're very insightful." He slowed down the pace of their dancing "But there is something you forgot.."

"What's that?" she said slowly, almost at a whisper. Basil looked into her curious brown eyes "I haven't gotten your name.." he let go and bowed in his black tuxedo "Basil Rathbone at your service."

Carmen's mouth dropped, she nearly fell to the floor "Y-You're Basil…"

He held up his hands "But don't let the name catch you from the papers.. I really don't have that huge of an ego." He chuckled and noticed her look "What's wrong?"

"I must go." She started off. Basil grabbed her gloved hand "Wait, I have yet to get your name!"

"My name is-"

"Carmen!" Padriac shouted. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away "Come on.." Basil stood with wide eyes, not being able to recognize the man. The crowd began to push him away as Wilhelm pulled him off the dance floor "Oy.. who vas zat girl?"

Basil smiled "Carmen."

Suddenly, the lights blacked out.. the heist had begun.

* * *

Carmen ripped the skirt part off her dress to reveal dark pleated pants and headed to the main door full of Lady Phoebe's treasures. Padraic nudged her "What was that about?"

She scoffed "Trust me, I had no idea that was him." She looked up at him, huffed out of breath "What are we even doing here!"

Lestor hushed him "Shhhh!" he embraced the locked door and started to pick at it, as he began to pick, the door swung open. Cedric held two large bags in his hands "Come and help." They walked into the large room, seeing large floor to ceiling windows on the right side, on the left were intricate and beautiful paintings, made of every kind of medium possible. Damion was at one of the windows, with a large motorized wagon "Hurry up!" he looked to Padraic "Ratigan! Get the oil painting!"

"Which one!?" he loudly whispered. Damion pointed "That one! At the top!"

Carmen looked up at the tall ceiling, near the top was an oil painting of a large flower garden. Carmen turned to Padraic "Paddy, give me a boost."

He lifted her up "Don't call me paddy.." he cringed "Hurry up. You're heavier than you look Carmen!" Eddie kept a look out "Um guys.."

"Shh!" Cedric said.

"Almost got it!" Carmen began to climb on the different shelves, being sure not to topple anything over. A bead of sweat began to roll down her face as she reached for the painting. Eddie jumped up and down "Um.. guys?!"

"What?!" Padraic said.

Basil and a few law enforcement officials entered the room. Even Wilhelm held the camera up, filming the entire ordeal. Basil turned to the culprits "FREEZE!" he shouted. Carmen grabbed the painting and fell down the large wall, Padraic caught her and set her down. The cops surrounded them "Freeze in the name of the queen!" Basil shouted "Arrest that feind!" they held up their swords to Padraic and Carmen. "Well, what do we do now?" Eddie asked.

Carmen grabbed the sword off of a guard's uniform and pulled it up. She cut a rope leading to a chandelier and it clattered to the floor, the glass and crystals scattering all over the floor as a perfect distraction. The group quickly jumped over the broken glass to the window, right as the machine was about to rev up. Carmen's pants were caught by the broken metal of the chandelier and her hand was quickly grabbed "Freeze- You!?" Basil said. Carmen saw it as her chance to loosen his grip and board the large hulking carriage as it sped off quickly into the moonlight, turning a corner out of sight. Wilhelm quickly stopped filming and ran to Basil "Basil, are you alright? I recorded zee whole zing!"

"Huh?.." he stopped and realized "It can't be.." he thought aloud "Hmmm.. come Wilhelm." He passed the police starting to crowd the room, heading back to Baker street for an investigation.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	7. Chapter 7

"We did it!" Carmen shouted "I can't believe we did it!" she combed a hand through her dark hair. She spun in delight "Wow. I feel so-so-"

Damion smiled "Decadent?"

"Yes!" she laughed again as Damion gently put a hand on her back "You did splendid my dear, now to make plans for the next heist!" he looked on at the other boys "We must prepare for another gift giving! With Padraic and Carmen at our assistance!"

Carmen quirked an eyebrow until she felt a pull on her sleeve and she looked down at Eddie "Carmella… we should leave now! I don't trust anything that is going on with those crooks! We could be arrested, or worse.. Beheaded!" he held his throat "I think we should get out of here-"

Damion handed Carmen a bag full of coins "Here is your cut Carmen… and there is more to come, unless you aren't up to being on your own.. This was just a test run." Her brown eyes sparkled in delight "No sir, I'd like to, You can count on me.." Damion patted her back "Excellent.."

"Carmen… Please just-" Eddie pleaded as Damion pushed him aside "Thank you for your assistance Elmer, but the offer was only for Carmen. You can go now if you'd like."

"It's Eddie." He stomped his foot down "And I'd like to stay with my friend from any danger."

"It is nothing to worry about.. she really is under good hands. You two have a good night." he then walked off and took Cedric aside, bringing a hand "Cedric, I observe that your loyalty is under Padraic.. but perhaps you could keep a watchful eye on the little louse that hangs by our money maker. In other words.." he leaned in closer "Just keep him out of our way…. And most importantly; keep her out of Carmen's way too." Cedric nodded and looked back at the little white mouse, who stood close by Carmen "Sure thing."

Carmen knelt down to his height "Eddie, look… You can go back and I can stay here."

"No." Eddie shook his head "I am here till you get back on your feet."

"Exactly! Look how much I've made!"

"That's someone else's money!" he stormed off, slamming the door to the lair and heading home. Carmen sighed as she heard a voice behind her "Good job!" she turned and faced Padraic, who lifted her up and spun her around. He set her back down and faced her, Carmen's hands rested on his chest. She patted him as he combed a hand through his hair "I never would have thought of what you did back there.. You saved all our necks. And Basil nearly popped a vein." He chuckled "It was nice working with you."

"You too.. Well.. I should go now. I have to keep an eye on Eddie."

He watched her leave, he didn't notice Bill standing beside him "That woman is like a fine wine.."

"No kidding." He smiled

"That you can't afford." Bill finished.

Padraic slapped him on the back of the head "Shut up."

* * *

Wilhelm started rubbing his eyes "Ve've been at zhis for days Basil.. Can't ve take coffee break?"

Basil shook his head, the room was completely dark, all except for the small light projecting the film on the screen. The light illuminated from the camera on the wide white sheet covering the bookcase. The sheet folded in certain places, distorting some of the images. The camera showed footage from the ball a few days ago. Lines appeared on Basil's face as he re-watched footage after footage of the party. He shook his head again "Did you really need all this footage of the food?"

"Sorry.. I vas hungry."

Basil sighed "It's quite alright.. but we really need to capture some decent footage. Preferably something that can be used for the heist." He saw footage of Carmen and Basil dancing together. Wilhelm smiled slyly "Like zat? If vat you prefer?"

The tan mouse blushed darkly "I've seen this footage over and over again."

"Unt every tyme you still shut your eyes unt look away at the lovely young vixen…" Wilhelm crossed his chubby arms. Basil finally looked at the footage before the black out and noticed Wilhelm's camera move to another hall on the second floor, and saw something move quickly "Wait, what is that?"

He spun back the film, seeing a small form run from one hall to the next. He spun it back and manipulated the reel to freeze at a certain moment, he saw a figure frozen in time, which looked like a morphed picture against the blank sheet. The sheet bent in a certain way Basil rubbed his chin and looked in the corner, which was hanging on the loose shelf of the bookcase. He lifted the sheet and saw an unfamiliar sillohette. Wilhelm quirked an eyebrow and stood beside him "Vat do you sink zat is?"

"It looks like a woman.. the skirt is trailing in the back." He rubbed his eyes and turned off the camera "I think that's enough examine for the morning.. let's go eat."

Wilhelm stood up, stretching his back "You don't sink zat voman, the one back at the party?" he moved to him "That voman could have easily snuck back and helped zem! You saw her yourself!"

"Maybe she was only used as a distraction.."

"Right!"

"Well, there is only a logical explanation. I must interrogate.." he grabbed his deerstalker off the coatrack, slipping it above his brow. Wilhelm grabbed his coat "Vell, Let's go!"

"Oh.. Um.. Wilhelm I was planning on going on my own."

Wilhelms ears flattened "Oh.."

Basil quickly patted him on the back "Nothing to fear my friend! I'm just going on my own.. she would be easily scared off if we both went. Trust is essential. Maybe she will change her ways and join our side?" Wilhelm smiled gently, his eyes still sad "Perhaps you are vight.. I'll stay here zen."

"Good lad!" he waked to the door "Don't wait up!" the door closed as Wilhelm sat back down, looking at the camera with curiousity "I von't."

* * *

Carmen walked through the streets, heading to Damion's hideaway on the other side of town. She wandered through the crowded streets, noticing all the new produce and carts outside. She held the small map close to her, looking up past her dark black hat at the street names. She was pushed aside rudely and muttered to herself at the map. She looked at a reflection of a window, noticing two familiar green eyes behind her. Carmen calmly took a breath to herself and started walking slowly, noticing a figure following her. She sighed, and rolled her brown eyes.. her pace began to go faster and faster through the busy streets. The figure was looming behind her until she quickly turned into a small alleyway for the vendors. Basil breathed in heavily and noticed she disappeared. He cursed to himself and rubbed his forehead from the beads of sweat. He turned around and faced Carmen, who quickly grabbed his collar "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to apologize."

She sneered "For what?"

He grabbed her hand and twisted her around, similar to the ball but grabbing her arm tightly. He placed a hand on her waist "That for example.." he smiled "Remember this?"

She took in a long sigh, blowing a piece of black hair out of her face "Yeah… how about this." She stomped hard on his foot making him release her. She backed up and held up her arms defensively. Basil grabbed his foot in pain "I wanted to talk to you!"

"By chasing after me? You daft or something?" she pushed him away from her. Basil adjusted his collar "Not the gentle, shy woman I met at the ball?" She looked down hesitantly as Basil dusted himself off "I've just come to talk to you about that night.."

"Why?" she started to become defensive, the hairs around her face starting to stand erect "Why do you take such interest in me? We all know that you're here to interrogate." She pointed her finger at him. They both simply stared at each other in the bright alley. The sun started to peak through the laundry hanging above them and blowing carelessly in the breeze of the day. Basil looked at her "Are you heading somewhere?"

Carmen quirked an eyebrow "What makes you say that?"

"Your quick and easy movements from side to side indicate you are in a rush of some kind, your wandering eyes as well.. albeit they are lovely eyes.." he chuckled nervously. Carmen rolled her eyes "Is this an interrogation?"

"I would call it an introduction.. we hardly had a chance for a proper one at the ball don't you think?"

"You're not arresting me?" she asked quickly.

He shrugged his shoulders "I'm off duty.. I can't.

She pulled down her defense and relaxed. She took a long sigh "You're not at all like the other soliders." Basil looked at how relaxed she was and smiled "Well, they don't consider me one of them either." Her brown eyes glazed to his green orbs and she shrugged her shoulders "Well, if you're not here to arrest me.. what do you want?" he laid out his hand "A name would suffice. Basil Rathbone."

She gently smiled and took his hand "Carmen." Basil quickly took her hand and kissed it tenderly on her palm. He looked up at her with his green eyes sparkling "Beautiful." He tilted his head "No last name?"

Carmen quickly spurt out "No. No last name." she looked up at him "Is this it? Are we done here?" she started off as Basil hurried behind her "No. Actually I was hoping when the next time you're free?"

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you.." he said, carefully not to disturb her, he regretted the comment as Carmen quickly turned "You. A detective. Wants to get to know me?" she rolled her brown eyes "Were you there at the ball? You saw me.."

"But miss you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly." She stopped in front of him "I can see it now. You gather all kinds of information on me, figure out my story as you would put it." She took a long breath "So in a horrid turn of events you would find ALL my information and where I've been, who I am.. what I've been involved with.. the people I've met and BOOM!" she clapped her paws together, making him jump "You got a poor girl behind bars and a hefty bag of coins that you tote home! Tell me I'm right!"

"No."

"Exactly-" she stopped "Wait what?"

He bowed gently "I'd be honored to simply get to know you.. nothing of trapping you or making you feel uncomfortable.. that is the last thing I would want to do to you. Please?"

She hesitated as he cleared his throat "No analyzing.. no traps.. no foolish games. You can trust me. I don't want to do anything to hurt you." Carmen looked up at him, tilting her head curiously "Alright. Fine." She moved closer to him "But we meet on my terms."

His eyes turned to worry "What did you have in mind?"

"I know a place." She smiled slyly.

* * *

 **The following night…**

"Ummm.." Basil said, leaning on a wall "I don't think this is safe." They were balancing on the edge of a large building, below them was the pavement. The twenty five foot drop was deadly, bringing a threat to every step they made on the stone edge. Carmen leaned on the wall, stepping side to side carefully, her back leaned the same way as Basil, but her calm demeanor was on at full force "Oh come on.. you agreed this was my terms." She quickly grabbed a hold on the large thick drainpipe and climbed up, quickly perching on the end of the pipe "Hurry up."

"No pressure." He chuckled. He ran swiftly to the pipe and grabbed a hold of the rusty pipe. He took a breath to himself and climbed up to the large window sill Carmen sat on. She patted next to her "Take a seat."

"I really don't see the reasoning why-" he stopped "My word." From where they were sitting, the large sill on the building was the most amazing sight. It was a last of the sunset, the last bit of orange far off in the country side. Past the buildings and bridges.. the smog of the sky was the last bit of light in the day. The orange and yellow sun blended with the dark navy starting to blanket around London. The peach and oranges started to disappear as Carmen sighed "Beautiful isn't it?"

Basil continued to stare at her, scooting closer to her "Yes.." Carmen crossed her arms, sitting at the edge of the sill and feeling the breeze blow through her hair "I bet the queen herself doesn't have a view like this." She leaned back on her wrists "I've recently found this place.." she pointed back to where the sun set "See that? That's the country side.."

"Have you been there?"

"I used to live there." She said bitterly "I've moved over here hoping to find something.. I don't really know what it is yet." Carmen chuckled "My parents probably think the worst of me right now."

"They aren't supportive?" he asked quietly. She rose up and paced back and forth, feeling the cold night air "Well, I wasn't very supportive of them you could say." Looking out at the night "Telling me where to go and how to dress.. being served hand and foot." Carmen started to pull on her hair "One day, I was about to make the WORST decision of my life, they set me up with this man.. this Connor McBrie or whatever.. that I didn't even know."

He perked up, his eyes widening curiously at the familiar words "Arranged marriage?"

"Yeah." She picked up a stone and hurled it over the window sill, watching it topple over the rooftops "So I ran away as fast as I could, I took my friend Eddie with me."

"Edmund?" he finished for her. Carmen looked behind her "How did you know?"

He recovered, collecting the information from her "Common name."

"Anyway.." she continued, turning slowly "I ran off with him to help me get on my feet." Her eyes started to sadden "Don't get me wrong. I love my parents and I was raised to be a refined young lady." She looked over at Basil, who shook his head "Tell that to my foot." She shrugged her shoulders "More or less.. everything is set in stone for me. A refined lady and inside I was screaming.." she rubbed her eyes "I promised myself that I'd never go back. I'm on my own now. I don't have to pretend I'm happy."

Basil hesitated, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. In his back pocket he had a pair of handcuffs which he slowly reached for. He pulled out the small silver cuff, ready to un-click it. He saw her leaning over the windowsill, her hair blowing carelessly, with a smile appearing on her face. He huffed and immediately tucked it back "You know what I think?" he said, cursing himself and scooting next to her "I think you made a wise decision."

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed "Mr. Analytical?" she put her hand on her hips "Mr. Detective?"

"I may make very precise decisions.. involving the brain and such.." he touched her hand on accident, they both looked up into eachothers eyes "But matters of the heart are much different."

Carmen's cheeks began to turn red as she stood up quickly "I-I have to go." She moved quickly to the pole "Do you want to…"

"Meet again?"

She nodded softly. Basil then stood up "How about next week? The park?" he hesitantly walked up to her "It has been an absolute pleasure, Carmen." He kissed her on the cheek, making her blush darkly. She touched the spot, tenderly and nodded again "Ok." She then started to go down the pole, leaving Basil alone. She climbed up again and ran to Basil, gently kissing him in return "Bye." She said quickly leaving. Basil blushed just as dark as her, he stood to the edge of the window sill watching her jump from building to building, until her shadow disappeared past the moonlight. Basil whistled and then noticed where he was "Now how do I get down?"

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Carmen shut the gate gently, sighing and humming to herself. Eddie emerged from the barrel "Oh look who's here.." he noticed her blushing "What is this? A-are you blushing?" he laughed and followed her around the hideout "Carmella?"

She bit her lip nervously "Shut up."

Eddie stood on an empty crate and quickly grabbed her hands "Clammy hands?" he felt "Blushing darkly, Eyes darting everywhere…" he gasped "Carmella you met a boy!"

She stuttered, nervous to blow everything "N-No! I.. um… well." She gave up, putting her guard down and taking in some air "Yes…" Eddie snapped his fingers "Well, Well, Well.. who is he?" he then crossed his arms "Deducting the men you've been with.. I'm guessing he's some kind of rouge fellow."

"Ha, Ha.." she blew a raspberry at him "Well, if you are going to be that cynical I won't tell you then.." she moved inside the barrel to her little cot, plopping down and brushing her soft black hair. Eddie plopped across from her at his own blankets "I'm sorry.. I've just been mad at.. well." he shook his head "I don't want you to stray from what you've been raised to be. I just don't think what you're doing is helping you out one bit."

Carmen worriedly stopped brushing "It's just for a little while.. then I'll go on my own and your free. I promise Eddie. We're together till the end, I'm not leaving without you. You're my best friend first." Eddie sent her a comforting smile, then laid on the cot, facing her "So.. can you please tell me who it is?"

She took a long sigh "Okay.. he's a detective…" she said quickly. Eddie's smile turned wide "What?!"

"Basil." The words floated in the air "I met him at the party actually…" she chuckled "He was in the marketplace, sneaking on me yesterday." He's really smart and well…. Um." She blushed again "Handsome.."

"Handsome and smart.. just your type I guess." He laughed.

"Look at me! I'm blushing over some… stranger practically." She touched her cheeks "It would never work." Eddie smiled and crawled to her side "True. But if you change little things.. maybe it could?"

"I hope your right." She smiled and hugged him close.

Lestor was hiding behind the barrel, listening into the conversation. He scratched his neck nervously "Basil? Oooooooo… boss isn't gonna like this.." Giggling with delight, he hopped off and exited through the drain.

* * *

The next morning, Carmen and Eddie walked into Damion's warehouse, only to be met with blatant stares. All the thugs were whispering to themselves and even a few were snickering. Lestor twisted his hat, and looked at Carmen. She quirked an eyebrow and looked down "Lestor what is going on?"

"Boss, wants to see ya." He said, turning to the door. He snickered and opened the door, not walking in "Boss, Carmen's here."

Carmen walked in, closing the door behind her "Yes?"

Damion sat in the red leather chair. His left knee was crossed across his right as he gently folded his hands in his lap "Well. How have you been Carmen?"

She hesitated in her spot "I've been fine."

"Your time here in London been good? Seeing the sights, meeting new mice? Even a new romance? I didn't think you'd move on so soon from such a failed attempt at a marriage."

"What are you talking about?" Carmen said, her tail turning in worry. Damion shook his head "Don't play dumb with me my dear, I can read you like a book. Basil has taken an interest in you.. I don't like Basil."

Carmen then defended herself, still afraid of what he might do "He actually isn't that bad of a man. What has he done to you?"

He leaned back in his chair, clenching his fists "He instigates.. and is conniving.. and hard headed… and stubborn.. and gets in other people's business when it's not wanted." He finally stood "He has been a pain in my side since i've started my prosperous business. And now… you're in the picture. And it makes my job much, much, more interesting."

"And what do I have to do with it." She said blankly.

Damion pondered "I've tried over and over again to rid myself of him..without him knowing it of course." Carmen kept her stance, but still keeping her hand on the doorknob "Well, it looks like you'll have to give up for a while… Basil is hitting every curve you throw at him." She turned to open the wooden door and Damion stopped her "I wonder if I've been throwing the right curves at him.. Carmen my sweet."

She clicked everything together "Don't even go there." She tried to reach for the door and Damion blocked her "Oh come along my sweet girl! Everyone has a weakness… All you have to do is… hmmm.. distract him."

"I've done my part, get one of your little imps to do it." She said coldly. Damion rolled his eyes "They couldn't handle him as a detective on the force.." he then looked down at Carmen "I need somebody who can handle him as a man." Carmen scoffed and looked to Damion, a sinister smile on his face "I've sworn off man handling."

He looked at her with annoyance, his grey eyes narrowing as a smile crept along his white and black fur "Well, you know that's good because that is what got you into this jam in the first place isn't it?" he moved to the window of the small office, closing the last bit of light in the room. He created an ambiance "You sold your loyalty to me.. To save your own skin from marriage.. And how do your parents repay you? By setting you up with some.. Stranger.. They hurt you real bad didn't they Carmella?" Carmen bit her lip nervously and then shook her head away from the thoughts "Look, I learned my lesson okay?" she swallowed the lump in her throat as Damion continued to smile.

"Which is exactly I believe you are going to love this assignment for you. You distract him, while I do some of my charitable work, and I'll let you go." Carmen uneasily tilted her head "Go? You mean…"

He finished "Your freedom.. just until we see fit." He then moved back to his desk "That's all. You better get started." Carmen stood up and nodded, Damion gestured to her "Before you go. You have a case to do with Padraic.. it's small. Madame Clesau's diadem.. and any other loot you can find." He moved to the paperwork and turned around in his chair. Carmen was stunned as she left the room, leaning on the wood door. Eddie walked up to her "So? What did he want?"

"Um.." Carmen said, still repressing her thoughts.

* * *

 **The next night….**

Padraic moved with Carmen along the brick building. Running across the courtyard in their dark clothing. They leaned against the wall as Padriac finally spoke "So what is this I hear about you and Basil?"

Carmen huffed, leaning on the wall and looking into the ballroom, sending the signal to Bill. She cupped her hands, making a whistling sound echo from the outside. She then looked to him "Do we really need to talk about this now?" His dark clothing flourished in the blue twilight "Yes, Yes we do. Are you aware what kind of danger he is?"

They waited for Bill, Carmen crossed her arms "No. He seems like a complete gentleman for starters." Bill threw a rope down the tall building, he quickly wrapped the remaining rope on the drain as Carmen and him grabbed it and wrapped the passing end around their waists "Second, who are you to tell me who I involve myself with. And thirdly, it's my job." She tugged on the rope, to warn Bill they were scaling the wall. Padriac's yellow eyes looked up at her as he watched her climb "He can't be trusted, he's a liar and he is going to use all that you say against you.." he cringed "He ruined my life and my livelihood, all for the sake of himself.. and I would be devastated if something happened to you because of that pipsqueak." He then blushed, noticing her not looking down at him. He doubted he was even listening as he added "I have a strong feeling towards you." They reached the top of the building as Carmen quirked an eyebrow "What did you say?"

"I said I have-"

Bill hushed them as they moved across the roof to a glass ceiling "Now, boss, be careful.. it's glass.. the diadem and the jade artifact are right down there in the center." Padriac acknowledged him and opened the window carefully. Carmen looked to him "I am a tough girl you know, I think I can handle one pesky detective and keep him distracted." She held the rope and started to unfurl it, sending down right above the artifacts "I use a certain charm to get what I want.. it's worked since I can remember. My father melts when I give him the 'pretty please' speech." She chuckled and climbed down the rope. She hovered over the glass case, and lifted it gently, she grabbed the artifacts as Padriac quickly pulled the rope up. She almost fell with the artifacts as Padriac grabbed her and held her close. Carmen held the jade monkey and the diadem close to her, then handed them to Bill "Get these to Damion.." he nodded and placed the things in his knapsack, quickly scurrying down the drain pipe.

They continued the conversation, quickly running to the back entrance of the mansion. Padriac moved out of breath as he removed the black clothing to reveal a rather nice looking suit "You really think the whole 'pout' thing is going to work on the most cynical man on earth?"

"I only use it on people that have something I want. It worked when my father wouldn't let me have an extra cookie. Anyone who is gullible.. hey, It works on you." she chuckled and removed her pants, untucking a slinky and slim red gown. She pulled down her black hair and strung a string of pearls across her neck as Padriac stared on "What are you staring at?"

"You clean up well."

She smiled and looked at him "You too."

They walked past the balcony into the ballroom, casually. Padriac grabbed two glasses of champagne "Champagne?"

"Don't mind if I do." They took a long breath to themselves and sipped the champagne at the same time. Carmen laughed as the bubbles tickled her taste buds "Well, that was easy.."

"I cannot believe this is what I've succumbed to.. I suspected I would be on my own." Padriac said, rolling his eyes. Carmen looked at him with a sense of connection "Me too."

Padraic walked along with her "You seem like such a natural at this."

"Well, he did me a few favors I need to repay for. But after that I'm out of here."

His ears flattened "Oh.. you're leaving?"

"Well being on your own, like you've said, isn't easy… but I would do anything to just be alone." She crossed her arms. Padriac looked out at many of the couples dancing across the floor "I envy you Carmen." She looked up curiously as he continued "You long to just be alone with no worries.. when all I want is recognition. To be admired.. even loved." He blushed slightly at the end remark.

Carmen tugged a piece of hair behind her ear "I think the only recognition you really need is your own. You don't need to validate yourself for others. You are really an insightful and smart man.. I really think you have a lot to offer the world. Who knows? You might even be king of all England someday."

"Ha! I'd certainly be a step up!" he said boisterously. Carmen flicked his ear "I said maybe.. I didn't guarantee it!" she laughed along with him "You and that big head of yours.. I'll be surprised if the woman you fall for you helps you bring that head through the door!"

He looked down at her, stopping in their steps and smiled slightly. He looked into her brown eyes "Carmen, I have not been the gentleman you've been deserving. I hope that we may have another chance at our friendship.. I have not had a friend in an long time.. Besides Bill of course." A small mouse faced them, with a large camera in hand and a black curtain attached "Excuse me… complementary picture?"

Padriac shook his head as Carmen nodded "Sure!" she wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her arm in the air. The man snapped the photo and handed it to Carmen. They smiled at the man as Padriac rolled his eyes "Why did we do that?"

Carmen chuckled "It's nice!" she tucked it into the pocket of his suit "Here. Consider it a gift from a new friend."

* * *

They enjoyed the rest of the night, and as the party dulled down. Carmen and Padriac walked out of the party and parted ways, Carmen going to the left, and he to the right. Carmen then stopped him as he walked away "Padriac?"

"Yes Carmen?"

She tilted her head "What about Ratigan?"

"Excuse me?"

Carmen smiled " _Professor Ratigan_ … it has a nice ring to it. It's simple." She crossed her arms "Padraic is.. kind of hard to pronounce.. _Ratigan_ has a… well I don't know. Power to it. It sounds like someone who definitely doesn't work for someone." Padriac chuckled "I'll think about it. Goodnight."

"'Night." She ran off into a dark alley as Padriac looked up at the sky, pondering to himself. His yellow eyes twinkled as he felt his pocket, where the picture was secured " _Ratigan_ … hm."

* * *

 **THE STARTINGS OF A LEGACY...**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	9. Chapter 9

Carmen bit quickly into an apple, and wiping her lips clean of the juices. Carmen quickly hid a piece of hair under her hat. She was in the middle of a job dressed fully as a young boy, just a few quick jobs here and there that she could take. Pick pocketing had become one of her favorite pastimes… She would quickly find a match, which in this case was a rich rat with a large coat with large pockets. Carmen shook her head, remembering her father wearing such a coat.. she laughed remembering how her father Reginald would hide small candies inside his pockets so Carmen could grab them whenever she pleased. The girl had become distracted over her target… and she had thought where here family were now, and what they were doing? Did they remember her? Were they even looking for her?

* * *

Gwen and Reginald sat in the sitting room of the large estate, watching Damion pace back and forth upon the carpet. Reginald sipped his tea, worried about the news "Well? Have you found our little girl?"

Damion sighed gravely "I don't know how exactly to say this…"

"Go ahead then." Reginald said quickly "Where is Carmella?"

Damion pulled a hand through his hair "This is frightfully upsetting." He cleared his throat, taking a sigh to himself "Your daughter has been found.. but."

"But what? Give it to us dear boy!" Gwen spoke up, her brown fur bristling and her hands shaking. Reginald took her hand and squeezed it gently "Gwendolyn dear-"

"No! I demand to know what has happened to my daughter.. you have kept us in suspense and now I want to know what has happened to my little girl! This minute!"

"Right away madam!" Damion said "Your daughter, sad to say is in dire trouble."

"Trouble?" Reginald asked, quirking an eyebrow "What kind of trouble? Financial?" Damion turned, cracking a small smile. He took a long sigh and turned, back to his grave state "Your daughter… Carmella is in more trouble than that.. She has happened to join an underground gang.."

"WHAT?!" Gwen gasped "A gang?"

Damion continued to speak, laying down everything like a heavy brick on each of their hearts "She has joined an underground gang… part of a horrid group of scoundrels that steal from our own diplomats and highly respected people of London… She has also taken on pickpocketing, and partying until dawn like a common peasant! Thievery and rampaging through the street! I hear their leader is smart… very smart and cunning.." he smiled slightly "Handsome and debonair, you know the usual!"

Reginald clutched his heart "A gang? How can this be?"

"I tried to reason with her myself! But she refused to talk to me about her own feelings, but she lashed out in a horrid rage!" Damion exaggerated, allowing himself to enjoy every single lie that spurted from his lips "She is confused, conflicted and angry at both of you!"

"Both of us?" Gwen said, her voice shaking.

"She said she despised the chains you laid on her! Forcing her into an arranged marriage has angered her so much that she has decided to erase you two completely from her very life!" Damion lied. Enjoying their panic, he shrugged his shoulders "At least that is what I think she meant.." Damion took his coat from the coat rack "And now, without further ado I will take my leave."

Reginald stood, shaking from what was told to him. He stopped Damion from leaving "Please stop!"

Gwen wiped her tears "What are we to do Reginald? She doesn't even want to give us the time of day!"

"The least we could do is try my dear." He hurridley walked to his desk, writing quickly on his stationary. The gold paper glimmered in his shaking hands. Reginald thought for a moment and continued writing as fast as his shaking hands could let him. Gwen walked to him, seeing the note "Oh Reginald.."

"How is it?" he moved away from the paper slightly, letting her see. Gwen smiled "Oh it's perfect Reginald… Let me tell her something." She took the pen and quickly wrote something at the bottom of the page. She spoke aloud as she wrote the last note "We love you Carmella… with all…. Our hearts.."

Reginald sealed up the envelope of a soft cream color. He quickly marched to Damion, with his eyes wide "Bring this to Carmella… the least we can do is try one last time to get through to her.. hopefully this brings her home."

Damion took the note and sneered, and smiled, taking his paws on it and shoving it in his coat pocket "Very well… but I doubt it will change her mind."

Gwen walked up to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder "We have hope.. That is all we have. And what she will remember."

Damion bowed "I will come back with 'hope'full news." He said, dripping with sarcasm. He walked out the door and scoffed.

* * *

Carmen walked through the door of the hidden lair, taking off her hat and letting her soft black hair billow down her shoulders "I'm back!" Some of the thugs cheered, others were paying attention to their card games or booze on the tables. She shook her head and walked forward, heading to Damion's large office. Padraic spotted her and stood, taking notice of her "Carmen! Hello!"

Carmen waved "Ratigan!"

"I have still not become accustomed to that name you know." He said with a sly smile. Carmen laughed "Well it's just a trial and error of a name." she pulled a small bag of money out of her pocket "Guess who just pickpocketed the advisor to the queen today?"

Padraic reached for the bag, but she quickly pulled away from him "By that bag of gold coins.. my answer suggests you?"

"Suggestion correct." She giggled. Padraic shook his head "You have become quite a household name, my dear.. mice all over the street never know where you are to strike next. It is making them fearful of their money."

"They should be fearful!" she said slyly. They stood for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes until a large thug's voice filled the air with a deep baritone "Carmen! Boss wants to see you!"

She rolled her eyes "Back to work I guess.."

* * *

Carmen walked right into his office, as the thug closed the door softly. Carmen took her steps proudly and plopped the bag gently onto Damion's desk "For you sir."

Damion picked up the velvet purse and emptied its contents into his paws "Wonderful. You have become quite a sensation around here haven't you?"

"Well… I don't want to say sensation… I'm just doing this job until I can get back on my feet."

"As you have my dear!" Damion sat up "But don't you want to consider a permanent position?"

Carmen was taken aback "Well.." she started "I don't know… I was just taking this job temporarily until-"

Damion laughed "You got back on your feet! Ha! And so you have! You are more than back on your feet!" He strummed his fingers together "But what can I say to have you stay here? You are the best one on my team here! I can depend on you and you're smart!" he continued to flatter her "Now I see that your talents will not be appreciated anywhere else! Has your parents reached out to you at all?"

Carmen stopped and plopped on the chair "No… not at all." She said distraught. She sighed "I haven't heard from them at all." Damion saw her distress, then immedietly smiled happily "Well I have heard from them, you can call it a meeting of fate."

Her brown eyes widened "Y-You have?" she asked inquisitively. She did not want to seem like she was begging for the answer, just enough to sound concerned "What did they say?"

The badger was ready. He felt his pulse starting to quicken and he hid his smile "Actually, they had a few choice things to say about you…" Carmen's head shot up and Damion wisely stopped "But I should not."

"What?" she asked "What did they say?" she asked again, her voice full of hope and despair at the same time.

"Well… they said." He shook his head in frustration, over compensation beyond belief. "They said… they couldn't stand to be around a daughter who would betray them.."

Carmen gasped silently "What?"

Damion was lucky his nose didn't grow from his lies. He stood and folded his hands in front of him "It does sound a bit mean spirited… but it is true. They arranged the marriage in hopes of your happiness but seeing as you betrayed them… you have brought dishonor to their entire family line." He saw her plop back on the seat "Of course they do feel a twinge of guilt on their part but they did express that if it were up to them.. they would disown you right then and there.. but seeing as they are popular socialites.. they would fear more embarrassment in their sad lives." Damion took out a small cream colored envelope "Now they have expressed the same thoughts in this letter and more… although it is quite hasty and filled with anger." He placed it towards her hands, which did not receive the letter. He dropped it on her palms "Now, I can see how this can hurt you deeply. Cutting like a knife in your fragile heart."

Carmen remained completely silent.

Damion smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting motion "Carmella…" he felt her flinch "Carmen, this is why I insist you stay here.. you have a life here now…" he squeezed her shoulders comfortably, in a friendly gesture "I'm your only home now.." he smiled "Food, comfort, and clothing provided for you? You would like that wouldn't you?"

Carmen nodded. Damion took a cheerful sigh "Good girl!" he released her, full of pride he walked to his desk once more. He waved her away "You may go now…"

Carmen silently stood and started out, she held her now lifeless paw on the doorknob. Damion spoke "Oh and Carmen?"

She turned softly speaking "Yes?" she said with hope in her voice. She had hoped he told her this was a sad cruel joke and they desperately wanted her home. She only hoped. Damion grinned up at her "Don't forget to close the door on your way out."

Carmen closed the door and stopped, frozen in time. She clutched the letter and ran out of the lair, pushing right past Padraic.

"Carmen?" he shouted after her "Carmen?!"

* * *

 **HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I'M SO GLAD I FINALLY UPDATED!**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
